Ganbatte, ne
by azurberyl
Summary: "Aku bukan siapa-siapa." Itulah yang Nase Hiroomi selalu pikirkan, saat ia mulai menyadari perasaannya. Di saat Kanbara Akihito dilanda kesedihan, mampukah Hiroomi menggantikan sosok yang selalu menghantui hidup Akihito selama ini? Atau mungkin, Hiroomi akan melakukan tindakan yang lain?


**PERHATIAN**

**Nase Hiroomi, Nase Mitsuki, Kanbara Akihito, Kuriyama Mirai, dan dunia Kyoukai no Kanata/Beyond the Boundary sepenuhnya milik Nagomu Torii.**

**Cerita oleh Azurberyl.**

* * *

**_Ganbatte, ne._**

_Hiroomi x Akihito (Unrequited)_

* * *

Entah berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu sejak Kuriyama Mirai hilang dari hadapan kami semua. Entah betapa banyak kesedihan yang Kanbara Akihito harus simpan di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Entahlah, aku...

Aku tak sanggup.

Aku tak sanggup melihat ekspresi itu lagi.

* * *

"Aniki, apa kau melihat Akihito tadi?"

"Un." Aku mengangguk.

Sekarang aku berada di ruang klub literatur bersama adikku tercinta, Mitsuki. Biasanya aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengagumi adik perempuanku yang sempurna, yang kebetulan sedang duduk di seberangku. Rambut hitam panjang yang mengilap, wajah imut, ekspresi _tsuntsun_ (favoritku), kulit putih, dan badannya yang sempurna. Dia Akiyama Mio-ku, dengan tambahan badan oke dan sikap tsunderenya yang tak tertahankan. Tapi, aku begitu terlarut dalam permasalahan Akkey, aku menghilangkan kesempatan emasku itu.

Mitsuki menopang dagunya. "Dia telat." Katanya melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang klub literatur.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu dengan semangat dan menyapa kami, penghuni ruang klub literatur, dengan suara lantang.

"_Konnichiwa_! Maaf Mitsuki aku telat- Eh Hiroomi?!"

Akkey sekarang berdiri di depan meja klub dan menatapku dengan aneh, seakan dia melihat sebuah spesies hewan dengan penampilan unik.

"Hai, Akkey." Aku melambaikan tanganku dengan flamboyan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama aneh itu!" Bentaknya. "-Tumben kau datang ke klub!"

"Hehh~ Tapi itu wujud kasih sayangku padamu." Aku menopang daguku dan berkedip ke Akkey, menghiraukan pernyataan bahwa dia mungkin heran melihatku berada di sini sekarang.

Kulihat bahu Akkey bergetar, kemungkinan karena merinding.

"O- Oh-! Jadi selama ini cintamu terhadap Mitsuki itu cuma bohong belaka?!" Akkey membalas dengan semangat.

"Mitsuki akan selalu menjadi nomor satu di hatiku. Kau tahu itu, kan? Bukan kebetulan Mitsuki itu adikku. Mitsuki adalah adik perempuan terbaik di seluruh dunia. Adik perempuan itu hal tersuci, dan aku harus memperlakukan mereka dengan baik, karena itu kuberikan cinta suciku padanya." Jelasku.

Mitsuki mendecak dengan wajah kau-menjijikan-sekali.

"Dasar _hentai_! Mati saja kau! Menjijikan!" Ucap Mitsuki dari bibirnya yang indah.

Akkey tertawa jahat melihatku dihina mentah-mentah. Tapi di balik ekspresi senangnya itu, aku tahu, ia masih bersedih.

* * *

Siang itu pelajarannya membosankan. Karena itulah sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju atap. Atap sekolah memang menenangkan. Aku bisa melihat langit biru yang indah dan berdiam diri tanpa seorang pun yang bisa menganggu. Ah, berapa banyak _youkai_ pun akan kubasmi bersih demi kedamaian fana ini.

Saat menaiki tangga, kusadari gembok pintu ke atap sekolah sudah terbuka. Sambil berdecak kesal aku membenarkan syalku yang tadinya sudah terjuntai ke depan. Siapa yang berani mengganggu kedamaianku?

Aku memegang gagang pintu dan mendorong pintu itu. Sayupan angin musim dingin yang tersisa menghantamku saat aku membuka pintu. Di hadapanku berdiri seorang lelaki berambut pirang kecokelatan, punggungnya menghadap mataku. Tangannya yang kurus memenggam erat pagar besi yang berada di depannya, selagi ia menunduk, menatap ke bawah.

Akkey.

Kuanggap ia tak menyadari keberadaanku. Secara refleks aku menyelipkan kedua tanganku di antara lengan dan pinggul Akkey.

"Hiroomi, hentikan." Suaranya datar.

"Heh~ Kukira kau tak menyadari keberadaanku." Komentarku.

"Kau tuli? Kubilang hentikan!" Intonasi suaranya kesal, selagi ia menengok ke arahku dengan sikap galak.

Kulepaskan tanganku dari pinggulnya yang selalu hangat itu.

Wajahnya kesal. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah, kemungkinan karena kedinginan. Kedinginan..? Kugenggam tangannya dengan cemas. Dingin.

"Akkey! Kau bisa mati kedinginan di sini! Musim dingin belum berakhir sepenuhnya!" Ucapku, khawatir.

"Lepaskan!" Protesnya. "Biarkan aku sendiri!"

"Tidak!" Aku menyahut lebih galak. "Apa kau mau mati?! Walaupun Kyoukai no Kanata sudah kembali di tubuhmu, kau bukan makhluk kekal lagi!"

"Kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku yang kuat lalu memunggungiku.

Sebuah dinding keheningan pun terbangun di antara aku dan Akkey.

Aku terdiam, masih di belakang Akkey. Aku menatap punggungnya. Punggungnya yang menopang sebuah tanggung jawab untuk menjadi "tempat penyimpanan" _youkai_ terkuat-_Kyoukai no Kanata_. Punggung yang juga menopang semua kesedihan sejak Kuriyama Mirai menghilang. Tentu kita semua-aku, Mitsuki, dan masih banyak lagi-pasti sedih atas kehilangan Kuriyama Mirai. Tapi aku yakin, kesedihan Akkey masih lebih dari kesedihan kami semua yang sudah digabung.

"Kau tahu, Hiroomi?" Tiba-tiba Akkey angkat bicara.

"Apa?"

"Saat..." Katanya. "...Saat wujud Kuriyama mulai menghilang dari hadapanku.."

Oh. Ini berita baru untukku. Akkey hampir tidak pernah membicarakan saat-saat Kuriyama Mirai menghilang dari dunia buatannya untuk membunuh _Kyoukai no Kanata_.

"Dia memintaku menepuk kepalanya..." Akkey menunduk, mencengkeram pagar besi di depannya. "Dia bilang..." Suaranya bergetar.

Secara reflek aku memeluknya.

"Hiro-"

Badan Akkey sedikit menegang saat aku memeluknya, namun ia menghela napasnya dan badannya merileks.

"Dia bilang 'Aku bersyukur aku menyukaimu, senpai'..."

Keheningan melanda di antara kita berdua. Akkey semakin menunduk.

"Ayolah itu tidak seburuk itu-" suaraku ceria saat ia menengok.

Ekspresi itu- ekspresi yang aku tak ingin lihat lagi darinya. Aku tertegun melihat air mata yang mengalir diam-diam melalui pipinya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis hampir lurus, dan sorotan matanya terlihat hampa. Ia menangis. Perlahan, kulepaskan pelukanku, dan aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan pelan.

Di sini aku berdiri, di sebelah Akkey, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya perlahan. Di sini kulihat Akkey dalam masa terlemahnya. Setelah semua hal yang terjadi antara aku dan Akkey, sebut saja di masa lampau, saat _Kyoukai no Kanata_ mengambil alih tubuh Akkey dan hampir membunuhku, di saat itu, saat-saat yang jarang terjadi, aku merasa begitu lemah. Entah kenapa sekarang, melihat Akkey yang sedang bersedih ini, hatiku ikut melemah. Entah kenapa aku merasa tersakiti. Dadaku sesak. Aku juga ingin menangis, berteriak kesakitan. Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

"Sudah, sudah." Suaraku terdengar getir. "Tangisi saja sepuasmu."

Akkey hanya menunduk, tetesan air matanya jatuh ke lantai atap sekolah yang dingin. Selama aku masih menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut, ia masih menangis, namun hanya suara tetesan air matanya yang makin deras saja yang terdengar oleh telingaku.

* * *

Kulihat Akkey mengenggam erat sebuah cincin kecil saat kami berkumpul di ruang klub.

Seperti biasa, ia memasang topeng cerianya agar aku dan Mitsuki tidak khawatir.

Hari itu aku kembali berkumpul di ruang klub literatur dengan adikku yang cantik jelita yaitu Nase Mitsuki dan lelaki setengah _youmu_ yang keluarga Nase selalu awasi, Kanbara Akihito, yang biasa kupanggil Akkey. Kami sekarang ini sering berkumpul di ruang klub karena satu, selama ini klub literatur sering vacuum karena berbagai macam hal sehingga tugas dari guru pembimbing kami menumpuk, dan dua, kami berkumpul dalam misi menceriakan Akkey. Kalau poin kedua tidak ada, pasti aku akan menjadi anggota hantu seperti biasanya.

"Pokoknya aku sebagai ketua tidak peduli, kita harus selesai menyeleksi kumpulan karya terbaik besok!" Mitsuki menaruh tumpukan-tumpukan buku literatur hasil karya kakak kelas kami yang terdahulu.

"Yang jelas cerita Gadis Bertudung Merah Tanpa Tudungnya itu tidak masuk kategori!" Akkey menyahut.

"Sok tahu kau Akkey!" Aku menyahut.

"Dari judulnya sudah ketahuan kan ceritanya pasti aneh!" Akkey membalas, membuat wajah tidak terkesan yang berlebihan.

"Jangan menghakimi sebelum dibaca!"

Kami terus berargumen dan mengobrol, diselingi oleh senda gurau tajam spesial oleh Mitsuki. Setelah aku, Mitsuki, dan Akkey selesai bersenda gurau, Akkey mengundurkan diri duluan dari ruang klub. Pintu ruang klub literatur pun tertutup dan aku dan Mitsuki ditinggal di dalamnya.

"Aniki, kau lihat apa yang Akihito genggam?" Selidik Mitsuki.

Aku bersender di kursiku dan merentangkan tanganku, mataku terpejam. Pegal juga. "Hmm? Bagaimana kalau kau panggil aku _oniichan_ dulu, baru kujawab."

Mitsuki mencondongkan badannya ke arahku, menghiraukan candaanku. "Apakah itu sebuah cincin?"

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku ragu, itu saja."

Aku mengangguk dan membalas dengan nada serius. "Ya, itu sebuah cincin."

Cincin berukuran kecil, yang tergenggam erat di tangan Akkey, tidak salah lagi, pasti cincin itu adalah milik gadis berbadan mungil yang lahir dengan darah terkutuk. Kuriyama Mirai. Cincin itu kalau tidak salah digunakan untuk menyegel setengah dari kekuatannya. Kalau cincin itu dilepas, darah Kuriyama Mirai akan menjadi korosif. Darahnya akan melumat segalanya, beton, kayu, bahkan manusia.

Tidak salah lagi, cincin itu merupakan benda momentum Kuriyama Mirai kepada, tentu saja, Akkey.

Ada apa gerangan? Aku ingin tahu. Tetapi di saat bersamaan, aku tak ingin tahu. Sekali lagi otakku mengingatkanku kepada satu fakta yang benar-benar menghantamku. _Aku bukan siapa-siapa._

Setelah berlama-lama di ruang klub literatur, Mitsuki memutuskan untuk berhenti memilah-milah cerita untuk kumpulan cerita terbaik. Aku tahu Mitsuki hanya menggunakan kegiatan ini sebagai alasan untuk menghibur Akkey. Aku dan Mitsuki pun keluar dari ruang klub dan Mitsuki segera mengunci ruangan itu.

Sambil berjalan dengan pelan di koridor sekolah, Mitsuki angkat bicara.

"Aah.. Si bodoh itu selalu saja merepotkan semua orang…"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

Keheningan kemudian melanda. Hanya suara langkah sepatu indoor kami yang mencoba untuk menghilangkan keheningan itu. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Langkah kaki yang cepat. Apa orang itu berjalan cepat? Atau berlari?

Saat aku sedang menebak-nebak, tiba-tiba Akkey muncul sesaat. Ialah sumber suara langkah kaki itu. Ia sedang berlari cepat, menghiraukan senior dan teman seumurannya. Sepertinya ia menuju ke atas. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, namun sekilas terlihat secercah cahaya dari matanya, saat ia melesat melewati diriku dan adik perempuanku. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, atau mungkin mataku sudah buruk, namun kuharap itu tanda yang baik.

"_Ganbatte, ne_."

* * *

Ah nulis itu susah ya. Azurberyl di sini.

Ngomong-ngomong covernya nyolong dari fanpop karena saya males gambar ha ha ha.

Jadi ceritanya Hiroomi suka sama Akihito tapi Akihitonya masih galau sama Mirai(Kalo dipikir-pikir ini plot cerita mainstream banget ya). Cerita ini take place di episode terakhir di animenya. Novelnya sih baru baca sedikit, translationnya sedikit soalnya..

Sekali lagi, diminta komentar dan kritik sebanyak-banyaknya. Terima kasih yang sudah respond di fanfic saya sebelumnya, ya! _Mata ne!_


End file.
